Charmed, I'm Sure
This is the pilot episode of CLC. Charmcaster has been up for 25 hours trying to charm men. Plot So Charm was sitting in her seat, sipping coffee, but don't call her lazy, she was up all New Years Eve until now. Charm: Hey, and welcome to the snow. -show! This show is about the events of my life. Man, is it cool or what. Probaly the best talk show involving a grown-woman who looks like a teenager on the Wiki. This is my life. ENJOY IT, YOU FREAKS! (Shows the Logo, which flips over revealing the title card.) This is all there is so far. BUT KEEP READING! Charm: So I feel in love with bigfoot last week and he dumped me three days later because I was "too hairy"﻿ for him. I mean, can you believe that? Well, big and sweaty doesn't appeal to me, either! So I've been single ever since. And I tried all shnoo deers day to find a guy. It didn't go so good. Take a wook. ~The screen shows a clip of Charm at a stand on the streets~ Charm: Kisses! Only Twenty Bucks! Really? Comon! I washed my lips yesterday! I have cherry flavored chapstick on! SERIOUSLY? ANYONE? (A hand with a twenty dollar bill comes right next to Charm. As the camera zooms out, it reveals the rest of the HOBO!!) ~Clip ends~ Charm: Where does a hobo get twenty hollars from? Anyway, we have a special guest today who will help me with my situation. She's Ben's cousin and a nasty villian-GWEN!! (Gwen comes in and sits in the guest seat.) Hey, Gwen. Have your plans on destroying Ben- Gwen: WHY AM I HERE?! Charm: Well, Gwen, Your a guest- Gwen: Don't talk to me. Charm: I was just answering- Gwen: SHUT UP! Charm: Do you have any advice for- Gwen: No! Charm: Well, I guess it's time for MAKE-OVERS! Gwen: I have to go to the bathroom. (Leaves room.) Charm: Well..Um..I-I-I..G-guess it's time...for a word from tour sponsor. (Brian walks in.) Brian: Love-A feeling where a girl wants to mack on a boy because he is hot. (Brian leaves.) Charm: Trank you, Prian. Hey, let's pull a prank on Gwen! (Later, Gwen walks back in where a wrestling ring forms around her!) Gwen: WHAT THE FUDGE, CHARM?! (Charm walks in with a microphone.) Charm: That's it, It's everyone's favorite game: "A Ben's Battle"! A new Gwen addition! And the villian is....AGGREGOR!! Gwen: WHAT?!! (Aggregor jumps down from the ceiling and starts beating up Gwen as the camera moves over to Charm.) Charm: Let's give Aggregor and Gwen some time alone. (Leaves the room.) Well, I guess I'll chever find a guy. (Shows Creepy Guy breathing heavily down her neck.) Charm: NO!! Wait! If Creepy Guy is bere, who's filming? Creepy Guy: Chromastone. Charm: Then, who's lighting the show? Creepy Guy: Upgrade. Charm: Then,who's managing brecial effects? CG: Water Hazard. Charm: So, who's making the refreshments? CG: Redo. Charm: Then, WHO THE FUDGE IS MANAGING THE SHOW?!! CG: Um.... Charm: (facepalms) YOU IDIOT!!! (The screen goes "scribbly".) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Redoalien Category:CLC Category:Series Premieres